khazfandomcom-20200213-history
Council of High Magics
The history of this ancient group of mystics stems back to the First Great Empire. The High Magics were learned men who studied the arcane forces of Khaz. They became adept at the practice of magic, but were soon banished to the island of Shaq-Tai, north of Voljysik, their home. On the island a small village was founded by the sages and they spend all their spare time studying the aura of magic within Khaz. They wrote many books outlining specific rituals and spells, enchantments and hexes. Before long, the First Great Empire fell, and the High Magics saw an opportunity to escape banishment, which had been a dream for many generations. They came home to Voljysik, where the newly sovereign Ehladerana welcomed them. They moved to the largest town, Yamalin, where they constructed a library for study of the arcane force. They took on apprentices and taught their ways to many, until the Day of Black. This day is remembered as the worst act of violence on all the island. A group of malevolent apprentices wreaked havoc throughout Yamalin, until they were eventually stopped by the High Magics. Many, many, innocent people died, and the High Magics refused to accept new initiates. The High Magics changed their name to the “Valsari” meaning “The wise.” A group of Valsari traveled to Khaen-Maal to search for the great sources of arcana emanating from the continent. Their first stop was in Enochria, as no other leader would allow the magicians into their land. Magistrate Sahka Thraenwole was hospitable, and showed great promise and so the Valsari (two out of eight of which were High Valsari) spent moths training Sahka everything they knew, which defied ancient law. They proceeded to attempt to get into Gromdarr and Aridia, where unbeknownst to them, two power stones are hidden. However, the Valsari were denied entry and banished. The Valsari stayed in Enochria and set up a small temple with the permission of Magistrate Thraenwole and left four of the Valsari there to manage it. On the way back to Voljysik however, the Valsari were raided by bandits and all were killed, including the High Valsari. It took seven full vessels of raiders to take down the two High Valsari. The Valsari in Enochria communicated with the Valsari in Yamalin about this in the mind pool. Magistrate Thraenwole went to the temple, which he had been allowed into due to his training. He asked the High Valsari in Yamalin if he could teach and pass down his wisdom. The High Valsari agreed, as they had high respect for the Magistrate. There was one condition though, everyone he trained could only master one Kahith. There were eight different Kahiths, Fire, Death, Plague, Mind, Life, Water, Wind, and Earth. Magistrate Thraenwole began to search for those worthy of being trained. He selected the leader of the four remaining Valsari to join him. His name was originally Moahraja, in the namesake of one of the ancient kings. He studied and became Wolena, the Magic of the Water. Two ambitious men were found in the school, and when they trained, they became Relnar and Crus’ves, Magics of Fire and Death. A girl who Sahka had met on the first day of arrival in Khaen-Maal, between whom a strong friendship grew, was trained as well. She became Sepana, the Magic of the Life. A man whose blood was infused with canail as a child and became able to naturally control sickness was trained as well. He became Yare, the Magic of Plague. A young man who was banished from the mines of Ki’Del for possessing rocks people were mining was trained. He became Orkash, Magic of Ground. The last two were brothers from Squal’la’Icorax, whose names became Majash, the Magic of the Winds, and Defi, Magic of the Mind. The names they all chose were symbolic either in Khaenian or Fera’Naaj of their specific Kahith. Sepana, as a young child showed many signs of peacefulness. She preserved life all she could and was terribly saddened at any loss of life. Magistrate Thraenwole knew she would be a good choice to teach the Kahith of Life. She spends most of her time outside of the council with the poor and the young of Na’Maas. Crus’ves, at the age of twenty three, came from after a day in the fields to find his parents both dead. After the guards of the city refused to investigate, he came to Enochria from Squal’la’Icorax hoping for a new life. He became a politician in the city as his birth was noble, and was accepted into the People’s Council in Na’Maas and spend his spare time studying the ancient High Magics in the library. Years later he found himself learning the Kahith of Death. Relnar’s house was burned down in a raid, killing his whole family except for his mother, who was kidnapped and then tortured to death. He learned the true power of fire. He knew the damage, the carnage, and the horror which could be sent barreling down in an innocent man’s life. He also understand that fire is necessary for life. He understood, and so Magistrate Thraenwole taught him the Kahith of Fire. Wolena, grew up in a small fishing village with his father on the east of Voljysik. He enjoyed playing in the water while his father went to fish during the day. He developed friendships with some of the fish, which even startled the local Valsari. He was recruited by the Valsari to develop in his powers of the arcane. This is an extremely rare case, as it is breaking the ancient law. Wolena was appointed by Magistrate Thraenwole for his mastery in the Kahith of Water. Yare grew up in the capital city of Ko’Nane. His mother was obsessed with blood magic, and as a result, Pestis’s blood became infused with canail, a strange mutagen found in swamp waters of Ko, specifically the Great Lake of Ko, and Grog Lake. He was able to resist the pain from the horrible ailments caused by the canail, and also became able to control him. He was moved to Na’Maas during a slave trade, and was found by Magistrate Thraenwole. He was found begging, and the Magistrate was able to feel the magic emanating off him. He was trained in the Kahith of Plague. Orkash, a powerful dark skinned mage, was born in the Tribelands.